


Sinema

by invisible_slytherin



Series: About Our Love [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Liam, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: “Liam, you’re jealous, aren’t you?”And, if Liam was the definition of tension and frustration, then Theo was the definition of smugness.Or, the one where Theo meets someone new and Liam doesn't like it very much.





	Sinema

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 7. "What? Does that feel good?" and 85. "You're jealous, aren't you?" "I'm not jealous."
> 
> From [this](https://classythiam.tumblr.com/post/167635599471/for-thiamlife-hope-you-enjoy-it-prompt-7) list

If there was something Theo wasn’t concerned about it was his looks. He knew he was gorgeous, had a body to die for, as well as amazing eyes and handsome smile. There was no reason to be insecure about himself. And, because he knew that he was good-looking, it didn’t come as a surprise when someone threw themselves at him. It could be annoying, but hardly a surprise.

Sinema nights always tended to bring Theo his fair share of people interested in him, both girls and boys making eyes, throwing flirtatious smiles, buying him drinks and rubbing against him if he felt like dancing. Theo usually didn’t mind the attention, those nights were harmless fun and those strangers were people he would most likely never see again. It wasn’t a big deal.

At least, until this night it had never been a big deal.

The night wasn’t that different from all the previous nights he had spent there; people were drinking, dancing and laughing, the music was loud and the colors were bright. Everything was just like it always was, that is except for the company.

Usually, Theo doesn’t have anyone he knows with him when he is at Sinema. It’s easier that way, dealing with strangers is easier. But, tonight, Liam, Mason and Corey had somehow convinced him to come with them, stating that Theo needed to get out of the house more often and meet people. “You’re nineteen, Theodore, act like it!” Liam had said as if he knew everything Theo did and didn’t do. He did get out of the house, come to Sinema sometimes or just hang out at some café, just not that often.

And, because of that, he was now sitting at a table with them, Liam was sitting next to him while Corey and Mason were in front of them. The three of them were talking about something that had happened that week in the school, a conversation topic Theo wasn’t interested in at all, making him sigh with boredom and question himself, yet again, why he had let them convince him into joining them.

Tired of sitting in the same place, Theo told the other boys he was going to grab a drink and got up from his place. He headed to the bar and leaned against one of the stools, telling the bartender what he wanted to drink. He knew that the drink wouldn’t affect him in any way, but it was still good to feel the burn of the liquid against his tongue and throat.

It was then, when Theo was drinking his drink while leaning against that stool on the bar, that the night started to change.

“Is this place taken?” A voice said next to him.

Theo looked up to see a guy pointing at the stool he was leaning on. The guy was probably one or two years older than him, his jet black hair was short and his eyes were dark blue. The guy was handsome, but Theo didn’t pay much attention to him, just shrugging and standing straight so that the chair would be vacant. He didn’t fail to notice, though, that there were other empty stools on the bar.

“I never saw you here before,” the guy said.

Theo raised an eyebrow, knowing already what the guy was trying to achieve with his lines. Those lines were the most typical ones to engage in a conversation with someone you just saw and found attractive.

“I’m Alfie,” the guy smiled, seeing that Theo wasn’t about to answer.

“Theo.”

“How has your night been, Theo?”

Theo gave him credit for actually trying a real conversation. Usually, people would just say something like “You’re so hot!” or “Let’s dance.” or even, if they were bold, “Wanna go somewhere else?”. Usually, people didn’t bother with talking, preferring something more physical. It was easier that way sometimes, not having to bother with thinking about what to say and just let his body do what it wanted to do instinctively. However, sometimes, it was nice to have someone who really wanted to talk.

And Alfie was a nice change.

After that, conversation flowed kind of easily between them. Alfie was funny and he had a really interesting point of view. They talked about their days and the environment in the club, commenting on the songs blasting through the speakers and the people passing by. One drink turning into three.

It was more than half an hour later when the both of them finally put their cups down and moved on to the dance floor. The song that was playing was kinda nice and, although the high volume was still hurting Theo’s sensitive ears, it was nothing he couldn’t endure.

“So, did you come alone? I didn’t ask,” Alfie said, moving to the rhythm in front of Theo.

“Came with some friends,” he looked at the table where they had been sitting, but now the only one sitting there was Liam, a scowl on his face and a drink on his hand.

“Oh, so you know that guy,” Alfie sighed when he followed Theo’s eyes. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“No,” Theo shook his head, chuckling at the thought of Liam wanting anything with him. “Just a friend.”

“Seriously?” Alfie looked shocked, to say the least.

“Why are you so shocked?”

“Dude, the guy has been glaring at me since we started talking, I actually thought he would kill me with his stare the moment we started dancing.”

“Are you sure?” Theo raised an eyebrow.

It wasn’t something Liam usually did, why would he do it anyway? There was only one reason that came to Theo’s mind that could make Liam glare at Alfie, but it couldn’t be that reason. Why would Liam be jealous?

“Theo, if you’re not together than he wants to be,” Alfie shrugged. “He looks like he wants to be the one dancing with you.”

“I- I had never noticed.”

“That he likes you?”

Both of them stopped dancing. Theo felt like there were too many confusing thoughts about Liam inside his head to be able to dance properly. He moved to a secluded corner, wanting to be far from all the dancing bodies so that he could concentrate on what he was saying.

“I kinda like him,” he admitted for the first time.

Alfie chuckled.

“Yeah, I noticed.”

Theo glared at him to shut him up.

“We have a complicated relationship. We’re friends, but we don’t have the best history… I never thought that he could possibly look at me the way I look at him.”

Theo thought about all the times he and Liam had spent together, all the times he helped him study, all the times they played video games or went for a run together. He had never noticed Liam looking at him.

“Maybe you never noticed because you were too busy looking the other way so that he wouldn’t catch you looking at him.”

Theo stayed silent. Alfie sounded sure of himself like he knew what he was talking about, and Theo sighed.

“Maybe you’re right.”

“So, why don’t you go there and talk to him?” Alfie looked over his shoulder. “Guy looks like he is seconds away from ripping my head off.”

Theo looked at Liam and, for the first time, saw what Alfie meant. Liam really was glaring at him, left hand in a fist on top of the table while the right one was holding his cup with too much force. Liam looked like the definition of tense.

“See what I mean now?” Alfie asked.

Theo nodded.

“Yeah.”

They exchanged numbers and Alfie patted Theo on the back, wishing him luck and telling him to have fun, the wink at the end of his sentence not leaving any doubt about what he meant by fun. Theo laughed and turned around, leaving Alfie behind and making his way to the table where Liam still was, sitting in the place where Mason had been before.

“Where are Corey and Mason?” He asked once he sat down.

Liam didn’t seem to have heard him, eyes still focused on the place where Theo and Alfie had been moments ago, frown still on his face.

“Liam.”

Liam seemed to snap out of whatever vision he was in, his eyes finally focusing on Theo.

“What?”

“Corey and Mason?”

“They said they were gonna dance, they’re somewhere in the crowd.”

He was still tense, looking alert and restless. It still felt weird to Theo to know that he was feeling that way because be saw him getting along with Alfie. Feeling bold Theo moved to the seat next to Liam’s and put an arm around his shoulders.

“Are you ok?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know,” Theo shrugged. “You tell me.”

“I’m fine,” he snapped.

“Then why are frowning? And why were you glaring at Alfie?” Theo asked, a smug look on his face when Liam’s eyes widened as if he hadn’t expected him to have noticed the glares.

“I wasn’t glaring. Why would I be glaring?” He took a sip from his drink and looked at the dancing people, trying to act nonchalant.

Theo rolled his eyes. What a pathetic attempt at denying it.

“Cut the bullshit, Liam.”

“Ok, so maybe I was glaring. But, in my defense, he looked suspicious!”

“He looked suspicious?” Theo snorted. “Because he was talking to me?”

“No,” Liam groaned. “Because he was flirting with you.”

“Is it that hard to believe that someone might be interested in me without any ulterior motives?”

“No, of course not, just look at you,” Liam gestured at him, looking frustrated by his own lack of words to explain what he wanted to say. “It’s not hard to believe it, it just shouldn’t happen.”

“And why not?”

“Because!” Liam shouted as if it explained everything.

“Liam, you’re jealous, aren’t you?”

And, if Liam was the definition of tension and frustration, then Theo was the definition of smugness.

“I’m not jealous,” he grumbled, not even sounding sure of himself.

“Of course you aren’t,” Theo laughed.

“I’m not jealous. I just- I just didn’t like to see him flirting with you.”

“I call that being jealous,” Theo smirked.

Liam stayed silent, looking like he was going to sulk for the rest of the night.

“‘M not saying that I mind.”

Liam’s head snapped up, wide eyes meeting Theo’s.

“What?”

“You heard me,” Theo smirked.

Theo got up, sending a wink in Liam’s direction. His smirk widened when he saw the blush on Liam’s face. Somehow, being able to smell and recognize Liam’s lust through all the mixed smells in the club.

How had he not noticed it before? Maybe Alfie was right. Maybe he had spent so much time trying to cover his own feelings that he had been blind to Liam’s.

Theo barely had time to reach the dance floor before a hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him into the bathroom. Liam’s growl and scent making him shiver.

Once they were inside the bathroom, Liam made sure all the stalls were empty and, after he was sure of it, he pushed Theo into one. When the both of them were inside the small space, Liam pressed Theo against the door, a determined glint in his eyes.

“I don’t like to see people throwing themselves at you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re mine, and I don’t want other people to look at you in the way I do.”

Theo looked at him and smiled, the kid had actually been the first one to confess. It felt good to know that he felt the same way, to have the confirmation and to have him so close.

“Why did it take us so long to do something about what we feel?” He asked feeling like they were really stupid.

“I don’t know,” Liam shook his head, a small, playful smile on his face. “But I don’t intend to waste any more time.”

And none of them needed to say anything, they both knew what they wanted and they were both ready to do something about it.

Liam leaned up and Theo leaned down, their lips meeting softly for the first time, just a small, barely there touch. They separated to look into each other’s eyes before they leaned in again. The kiss was firmer this time, lips moving against each other, eyes closing and hands exploring. The moment Theo opened his mouth to let Liam’s tongue in, he turned them around, pinning Liam’s body to the closed door with his own, a small moan leaving Liam’s mouth when he felt Theo’s leg in between his.

“What? Does that feel good?”

“God, yes,” Liam threw his head back when Theo moved his leg.

Theo moved Liam’s head so that he could kiss him again. A passionate kiss that promised more.

“Let’s go home.”

They went home and the night was far from being over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [classythiam](https://classythiam.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, you can send me prompts there


End file.
